Diamond
Scent Description: The Solar Boat that was found just beneath the Earth near the Pyramids in Giza was composed of Cedar and adorned with redwood imported from around Egypt and sectors near to Egypt is something I think of when I smell redwood and cedar together. The behemoth of 1,224 parts were what was needed to create the still standing Solar Barge. I had the opportunity to get a closer and examine the boat and I was told not only was it created from Cedar and ropes but there was a subtle adornment of Redwood that invigorated the room even after so many years under the Earth. Collecting specimen of Redwood and Cedar on my journeys in Egypt I came to a few conclusions that the better redwood oil is outside of Cairo and more potent in the areas of Aswan and even near to Abu Simbel. Here I have chosen three redwoods with a touch of Egyptian Frankincense to bring forth a dichotomy of travel into a scent aura of standing inside the room that holds the Solar Barge and transporting you there where it stands in front of you built in the 4th Dynasty Kingdom around 2600BC and discovered in February 1954. ---- ---- Review #1 by mansku11 on Mon Nov 03, 2008 NA evergreens are the best. I knew this would be amazing when I ordered it, and I love that it was inspired by the solar barge. In the bottle, this is probably the most beautiful evergreen scent I have ever smelled. It’s definitely got some throw, but there is a sweetness to it that is just like smelling pine trees through cold night air. Once it’s on my skin, it stays a little bright for my taste, but I think aged or combined with other oils this will be spectacular. I may even use this as a room scent, precious as it is; it won’t hurt too much though, since I think a drop will do the job. I just know this would be a great atmospheric scent. I have tried layering this with Faience Moon, and they balance each other nicely; Faience cuts Diamond’s sharpness, and Diamond gives Faience oomph and lasting power. This single note definitely has a lot of potential. ---- Review #2 by Amunet on Wed Nov 05, 2008 Sweet conifers, red apples and fresh air. I like this one more than I thought I would. In a bit there is a nice undercurrent of spice as the oil dries. What a subtle beauty, I'll have fun playing with this one. (iso another bottle!) ---- Review #3 by myth on Sat Nov 08, 2008 This is SO! FREAKING! BEAUTIFUL! I didn't check the notes before I applied it was love-at-first-uncapping I tell you and so wore it for a while without knowing what was supposed to be in it. "Three redwoods with a touch of Egyptian Frankincense," really? I smell sweet pine. I would've sworn there was vanilla and pine or fir or some sort of lovely soft evergreen note in here. Frankincense is usually so woody! love Frank! But he usually doesn't smell like this! Redwood is usually woody borderline pencils. I have no idea how this smells like lovely sugared-vanilla-evergreen, but that is how my nose is interpreting it. LOVE. So much love. The only thing about this blend that makes me sad is the fact that I only got one bottle. needs to be a beating-head-on-desk emoticon. ---- Review #4 by AEris on Wed Nov 12, 2008 Gawjiss!!! Diamond is a creamy, beautiful, coniferous scent. I smell the gorgeous evergreen, and there is a hint of sweetness that keeps the scent from being overpoweringly 'herbal' or masculine or medicinal (which can happen with pine notes on me). A smooth evergreen fragrance. I'm surprisingly enamored! I love the story of the Solar Barge - the origins that inspired this scent, and RA's journey to create a fragrance that would share his scent-memory, are fascinating and make Diamond all the more precious. ---- Review #5 by Llorhn on Fri Nov 21, 2008 WOW, this smells of pure paradise! What is in there? It's a very fresh smelling aqua, sweet fruit - very beautiful! I didn't detect the cedar until I read the description. The cedar is extremely faint, adding depth to the sweet fruitiness. And the redwood must be assisting in the freshness, but I don't get the "tree" aspect at all. It really is a perfect, skin scent that lasts a very long time. It is surprisingly full of SEXY! And I cannot resist my own wrist. This is AS GOOD as Nokturne:Sapphire to me! I badly want a Kh'reme made of this to lather all over my skin. It is really that beautiful!! ---- Review #6 by whiskerswhispers on Sat Nov 29, 2008 Nokturne Diamond In bottle: a fresh, sweet pine. Almost snowy. On skin: ohh, so pretty. This smells like snowy winter forests-fresh and evergreen and with a hint of cold frost and citrus. You know how other etailers do a ‘snow note’? Usually comprised of evergreen notes with light ozone, mints and citrus. This is NA’s interpretation of a snow note, or at least it is to my nose. Diamond is aptly named because it smells clear and sparkling, it’s icy and even feels cold on the skin. I keep fearing that this will turn to soap, but thankfully it doesn’t this loses the initial icy feeling and though it doesn’t lose the overall frosty scent, it warms up a bit into a really festive fragrance reminiscent of a Yuletide wreath-pine branches intertwined with holly. I smell berries in here now. Juicy red berries. And a bit of sap as well. I love what this turns into after a few hours though. It sweetens a bit more, and the sap note becomes more defined. I think this is the frankincense, showing up at last. This smells like sweet festive berries and pine needles and frankincense. Brings to mind shades of green and red and gold. It’s joyful and festive but also soothing. I was a bit worried at first that it would be soapy/ozoney on me but this is actually really gorgeous, and I’m glad it is, since diamond is my birthstone. I’m glad I got two bottles. ---- Review #7 by hayet on Tue Dec 23, 2008 I wasn't sure about the notes in this one, but I'd forgotten them when I finally got my bottle and tried it on. Holy COW, this is fresh, sharp, green, and utterly fascinating. One of my favorites by far! It's the freshness that's my favorite part- there's something so invigorating about this one, like stepping outside into really crisp, cold air...but it's not cold in the slightest. I forgot how much I love frankincense. Woodsy and green and divine. ---- Review #8 by agameofthree on Tue Jan 06, 2009 Bottle: Hm. Kinda sweet and almost fruity. o_O Me: Yeah, if I didn't know better, I'd swear there was fruit in this. I can only guess this must be the redwood, which I'm not sure I've ever smelled, as I'm getting an undertone of the frankincense beneath this note. This is really an interesting scent, and smells absolutely nothing like what I imagined! In a really good, NA-has-surprised-me-again kind of way, of course. ---- Review #9 by cuervosueno on Sat Apr 18, 2009 I just got a bottle of this from Scent Addict, uncapped it, and swooned...ohmgods this is gorgeous! Just beautiful! And since I was in the car, and I couldn't check the notes, when my BF asked me what was in this gorgeous scent, I said cedar pine and berries, but that was how it smelled....just lovely. It's like snow on evergreens, sparkling and gorgeous, the way an evergreen forest smells in winter when you breath in that that scent. But it is also bright (which I would guess is the frankincense because it sometimes has a bright almost citrusy air to it). I have no idea where the note I'm interpreting as "fruity" comes in, because that smells like luscious red berries, but.... Doesn't matter. I'm totally in love. This is me, surrounded by the bliss of this scent: This is my first really drop dead NA love...the other two I like, but this? bliss! And I can't remember who recommended it to me, but thanks a million! ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #11 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Nokturne Treasure Box Category:Current